Drarry Times
by pancakehobbit
Summary: After the hogwarts battle Harry decides to end it with ginny but was that the right choice? i hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcome :)


Eight years after the battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's downfall harry was living in Grimauld place nearby Ron and Hermione who were living together in a small house a few roads away. Harry was working as an auror with Ron and he was returning from a long day of hard work. As he approached his house a light rain was falling and the sun was going down casting an orange glow on everything. He walked up the steps to the front door and went in. Kreacher was not at home as harry had sent him on holiday after a lot of nagging from Hermione. He went into his bedroom and flopped on his bed. He felt drained and tired and all he wanted was to curl up and go to sleep, however this was not possible as a task still prayed on his mind. Harry had realised a while ago that his and Ginny's relationship was no working. They had had numerous heated arguments and could never agree on anything, Ginny had refused to live with him and recently had been saying no to seeing him at almost every opportunity, perhaps she felt the same way as he did. That thought made it easier to walk over to the phone and to dial her number.

That was it. It was over. She didn't seem at all sad, almost relieved. Harry felt sad but lighter, like an enormous weight had been removed from him. Harry hadn't told her why it was time to end, as that meant risking that Ron and Hermione would hear his news from some ones else's mouth and he could not stand that. He thought that Ginny had just presumed that harry felt it just wasn't working, which it wasn't, but there was a much greater reason. This reason was now knocking on the door. The loud clang of the knocker made him jump and pulled him out of his contemplation. He went down the stairs past the space where the portrait of Sirius' mother had once hung, it now contains an empty portrait of Sirius. He pulled the door open and saw Draco Malfoy standing on the steps in the rain. The sun had set by now and there was an eerie quiet hanging around the streets. The darkness made his hair shine even more brightly than normal. Harry lost any small sense of guilt he had felt about ending it with ginny as he now could plainly see that he had done the right thing.

The two men embraced each other in exchanged a brief kiss. Harry welcomed Draco into his home and led him to the kitchen. "I'm so sorry I didn't have time to change" harry explained apologetically, "also kreacher isn't here so you will have to cope with my cooking". Draco smiled, "if I had known that I wouldn't have come" he teased. Harry laughed happily as he began to prepare them some food. When it was ready they ate their food which was surprisingly tasty and talked about lots of things, work, money, food, books. Once they were done they went into Harry's living room. Since as a child harry had been deprived of film and television one of his favourite hobbies, aside from quidditch, was watching films. They agreed easily and quickly on what film to watch. If this had been Ginny it would have been hours and hours before they would have decided. Life with Malfoy would be much happier. This was the way it was meant to be.

The filmed finished and they were curled around each other on the sofa. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and harry leant forward and kissed him. Then Draco, after fretting about this for quite a while, asked "so what about Ginny then". Harry replied "already done. I think she was sick of me anyway so it wasn't too hard and I don't feel bad". Draco had been waiting for the right time to tell harry his "exciting news". He had told his father that he was in love with harry and despite his mother protest his father and angrily sent him from the house shouting that he never wanted to see him again. "Have you told anyone?" Draco said. "Well I thought we could go and visit Ron and Hermione tomorrow, together" harry said, curious to why Draco had asked him this. "I told my family this morning, that I loved you" Draco said, not entirely sure where he was going with this, "my father said he never wanted to see me again." He looked at harry cautiously, not sure how he would react to this information. Harry looked deeply at the ground for a moment and then lifted his head said with a smiled spread across his face " well then that means that it is settled that you will live with me, and the best bit it you can't even argue". Draco was so happy, this morning he had been homeless and now he was going o live with his favourite person in the whole world. He lay his head back on Harry's chest and said "I love you" harry replied "I love you even more".


End file.
